Unseen Dreams
by Hallie1
Summary: Pretty Halbarad/Aragorn fic. MAJOR SLASHFICTION!!! R rating is for later chapters in which LEGOLAS FANS DIE!!! Sorry. I really like H/A fics.
1. Love

****

a/n: Just a very short 1st chapter. Eeeeee!!! I love this pairing. I can't believe there aren't more stories with it. Okay, I just found out that Aragorn and Halbarad didn't meet until after Aragorn was twenty. Well, whoops. Righty, I think I'll just say that this is an alternate universe fic in which Aragorn and Halbarad met when they were 4 and 6. As for the nickname "Hallie" I like it. Points Anduril (My violin bow.) threateningly at extremists who care too much about accuracy in fics. I think it's cute and that Aragorn _would_ call Halbarad that. I mean, c'mon, just because _later_ in life there both too proper to call each other cute names doesn't mean they wouldn't at the ages of 12 and 14. (Even though that _probably_ would've been considered adult, wouldn't it?) NO. NO. NO. NO. I'm not going to listen to the stupid parenthesized thoughts, I'm just going to go on, not _caring_ what my reviewers think.

N E ways, I hope everyone enjoys this. The R rating is for what happens in the next chapter or two and for a rather…uh…_special_ comment made by Halbarad in this chapter.

____________________________________________________________________________

Okkies, on to the disclaimer. I DON'T OWN THESE PEOPLE. I ONLY OWN THIS STORYLINE!

____________________________________________________________________________

"Stay were you are, scoundrel!" Halbarad's voice sounded through Estel's bed-chamber, "I'm not yet satisfied.

"Oh?" Estel answered, "And when, exactly, will you be?"

Halbarad laughed heartily, smirking at his friend. "Well, it is my birthday, so I think I'll make it…when what little manhood you possess falls limply from your sweat soaked groin."

Estel took a deep, steadying breath and closed his grey eyes. _That boy,_ he thought, _is going to be the death of me._ Meanwhile, Halbarad had crept up behind him, wrapping his thin arms around Estel's waist. He pressed his hips gently into Estel's backside, which caused his breath to catch in his throat, and then escape along with a soft cry.

"Do you remember what happened when we met?" Halbarad whispered, allowing his lips to just barely graze he soft flesh of Estel's neck. When Estel's only response was a slight increase in heart-rate, Halbarad continued, kissing Estel's neck every few words, "Your mother thought you needed a good friend, since you always were a loner, so she sent word to my mother to come to Rivendell and stay for a few weeks. Of course It was hard at first since I was only four, and you had two more years on you, but after a day or two we became good friends. Our mothers were so pleased that they decided to put our families together in one dwelling. I can't count all the times we were mistaken for brothers. And then, on your ninth birthday, you came back into our chamber and asked if you could speak with me. Of course, I said yes, and you continued in a lot of mumbling and stuttering until I finally got you to tell me exactly what was troubling you.

__

"Oh, Hallie, I just don't think I can stay here with you any more."

"Estel, what is it? What troubles you so?"

"Hallie, I can't stay here because…I feel something that is not right. My mother would not approve of it. Where you are from, I would be killed for it."

"What do you mean, my friend? What do you feel?"

"Halbarad…I need to let you know this, but, please, if you are offended, then just say nothing. I couldn't stand rejection. Especially from you…I have been thinking much on this matter for the last three days, and I know for sure now that…that I love you, Hallie."

"I remember just standing there in shock after you told me. And then, you started crying. You thought I'd been offended. You started running about the room, gathering your things as if to leave, and as you were ripping your blankets from your bed, I remember just running to you and kissing you, even though I had no idea how. You taught me, Estel. That night, you taught me what you knew, and we learned the rest together."

"That was six years ago…" Estel said quietly, more to himself than to Halbarad. "And I only love you more now."

"Will you always? Or are we doomed to be miserable, as my mother had predicted?"

"Always, my love, through death and torment or love and life. I will always love you."

_______________________________________________________________________________

****

sniff…sniff… God, I cried as I was writing this. I have so many sweet ideas that will never hit paper. Oh, well. This was one that did, and I don't care that it's been done a million times. ARAGORN & HALLIE 4-EVER!!! 


	2. Regret

__

"It seems that no matter how hard I try, I always fail. He doesn't belong to me anymore. He belongs that elf, Arwen. How did we fall apart? We were together for thirteen years! The worst part is, he lied to me for a long time after that, telling me that he still loved me, but we couldn't be together because he was afraid someone would find out. Ha. Everyone already knew. We were no secret, even if we pretended to be. I spent so many nights wondering what was really going on. You can imagine my pain when I got word of it. I left immediately. God, those days are such a blur. I can't remember where I left from or where I went to. I just remember crying the whole way. It still hurts. More now, because it's becoming final even as I write this. He's marrying her. How could I let this happen? It can't be his fault, so it must be mine. I couldn't even look him in the eye when he told me, though I had the dignity to hold back tears. He smiled at me and told me how happy he was that this day had finally come, and I stood and smiled, painfully, and vainly tried to smother the flames ripping and burning somewhere in the vicinity of my heart."

Halbarad sighed and set down his pen, muttering, "Never going to change. He's not mine. Not now, not ever."

"Hallie!" _Always shows up at the worst times…_It was Aragorn. 

"Hello, my lord." Halbarad said with the same forced smile that had lingered about his face ever since the news had come that Aragorn and Arwen would be married.

"No need for such formality, my friend! I just did not expect to see you here. I thought you had business elsewhere."

"That matter has been taken care of." Halbarad said softly, looking down at what he'd just written:

__

"Carry me away on your tear stained face,

Lyr of the Sea.

Destroy my body.

It burns where his skin once met mine,

And touches long forgotten by him

Still tear at my mind.

Lyr of the Sea,

Have mercy, destroy me."

The last line, Aragorn read aloud. Halbarad pulled the journal close to him, in an almost protective way, but Aragorn simply looked at him. He could not tell if the look on his friends face was fear or pain or pity and he did not wish to know, but as Aragorn walked away, they shared one thought:

_"Why did I let this happen?"_


End file.
